scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
(Just a) Simple Sponge (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Transcript: Edit Dedicated to: Edit * NickyHelp * tom radloff * TheDisneyLover58 * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns3rd * others Song: Edit * (Just a) Simple Sponge Song from: Edit * Spongebob Squarepants On Broadwa''y '' Clips/Years/Companies: Edit * Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) * Fraggle Rock (Wembley and the Gorgs; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Robot and Monster (Litterbug; @2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * VeggieTales (The Little Drummer Boy; @1993 Big Idea) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (@1992 Disney) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Jingle Jingle Jangle; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * The Berenstain Bears (The Ice Monster; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Open Season 3 (@2010 Sony/Columbia) * The Loud House (Anti-Social; @2016- Nickelodeon) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * The Annoying Orange (Infinity Snowball; @2009 Daneboe) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Camping Hand Creatures Will Go; @2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * Gravity Falls (The Time Traveler's Pig; @2012-2016 Disney) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Universal) * Sesame Street (Baby Bear's cousin Oliver returns; @1969- @2016- PBS/HBO) * The Looney Tunes Show (The Foghorn Leghorn Story; @2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * Family Guy (@1999- 20th Century Fox) * Wander Over Yonder (The Fugitives; @2013-2016 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Pinky and the Brain (Das Mouse; @1995-1998 Warner Bros.) * The Loud House (Home of the Fave; @2016- Nickelodeon) * The Simpsons (Homer's Triple Bypass; @1989- 20th Century Fox) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * 321 Penguins! (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka; @2000 Big Idea) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (@2013) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (@2014 New Line/Warner Bros.) * ALF (Baby, You Can Drive My Car; @1986-1990 NBC) * Chowder (The Thrice Cream Man; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * Jungle Cubs (Buffaloed; @1996-1998 Disney) * Garfield on the Town (@1983 CBS) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Rudolph's Shiny New Year (@1976 Rankin/Bass) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Phil's Dance Party (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Bonkers (@1993-1994 Disney) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Littlest Pet Shop (Gailbreak; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (The Big Picture; @2004-2009 Cartoon Network) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * Rusty Rivets (Ruby Rocks; @2016 Nickelodeon)